Perturbation
by Lems
Summary: OCxNaru SakuNaru sakusasu, sasuhina à venir. Naruto plus mature. Après 3 ans, avant la rescousse de Gaara ne commence. Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi se voient charger d’une mystérieuse mission par une jeune fille qui à l’air de connaître notre héro. angst à v
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon pour commencer, je tiens à vous confirmer que je ne suis en effet pas une grande fan de Sakura mais bon je trouve qu'elle s'est vachement rattrapée à l'égard de Naruto pendant ces derniers épisodes donc voilà D

Ne vous inquiétez pas cependant je vais **pas** la faire tomber raide dingue de Naruto, j'aime pas trop le genre fluffy non plus alors je vais essayer d'écrire une fic plutôt crédible, donc si j'ai des fautes (d'ortho et de grammaire je suis sure que j'en aurai pleins et je m'en excuse d'avance) n'hésitez pas à m'enguirlander lol... (Qui hésiterai franchement... ?)

**ET Sakura ne tombera pas forcement amoureuse de Naruto, elle va surtout apprendre à découvrir d'autres de ses facettes.**

D'ailleurs, quelqu'un est intéressé pour être mon Beta-reader ? Non ? Aller un petit effort lol...

**Résumé** : 3 ans sont passées et Naruto rentre enfin à Konoha. Mais avant que la mission de sauvetage de Gaara n'est commencé, Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi se voient charger d'une mystérieuse mission par une jeune fille qui n'est pas inconnue à notre héro. Pendant ce temps Hinata et son équipese verrontassigné d'une mission d'espionnage sur Orochimaru.

**Disclaimer** : Naruto ne m'appartient pas etc..etc.. je crois que tlm le sait déjà...

* * *

**Perturbation**

Prologue

De retour à Konoha...-

« Sakura ? »

« hmmm, oui ? Tsunade shyshio »

« Naruto, ce gosse, on dirai qu'il est finalement rentré à Konoha »...

_Naruto ?... _

3 ans se sont déjà écoulés. On peut dire tout ce que l'on veut, le temps file entre nos mains à une vitesse vertigineuse... Bien des choses se sont passées depuis, et nos jeunes roukies ont mûris et sont devenu des ninjas respectables et efficaces.

Haruno Sakura toujours fidèle à elle même a cependant perdus son côté d'enfant gâté. Elle n'est plus le boulet de son équipe d'antan mais bien une coéquipière sur laquelle on peut compter, spécialement grâce à l'entraînement titanesque qu'elle a reçut de Tsunade.

A présent elle peut être fière de ses compétences et tenir tête à ses ennemies sans pour autant désavantager ses camarades.

Cependant, Sakura est loin d'imaginer à quel point notre surexcité en costume fluorescent a pu changer en l'espace de ces quelques années.

« Viens, allons à sa rencontre, je me demande bien ce que Jiraya a pu faire de lui... je m'attend au pire... J'espère seulement qu'il est pas devenu... »

_Cet idiot, ... le village est devenu bien trop calme et ennuyeux sans tes imbécillités... ça me rappelle bien des souvenirs haha..._

Pendant qu'elle se souriait à elle même des images de l'équipe 7 flashèrent dans son esprit... et la voix de Tsunade paraissait comme lointain à l'oreille de Sakura...

L'équipe 7... Même après tant de temps Sakura n'a jamais laissé ternir ses sentiments ambigus pour le dernier survivant des Uchiha... pourquoi ? Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Est-il encore en vie ?... tant de questions la hantaient et l'harcelaient à chaque jour qui passe à chaque nuit qui la dévore de regrets... Sasuke-kun...

« AAAAAaaaah ! »

Cette voix...

« Sakura-...chan... »

Impossible...

« EEhhh ! ...Naru..too ! »

_Mince, je l'ai pas vu arrivé..._

_il m'a pris par surprise... il a l'air d'avoir changé... hmm, niveau vestimentaire c'est pas encore ça mais bon c'est déjà mieux que rien, il a fait l'effort de passer du bleu au noir... manque plus que l'orange et c'est bon... par contre il a grandis...et peut être mûris en même temps ça nous ferai pas mal de vacances si c'était le cas..._

« Alors... de quoi j'ai l'air ? Est ce que je fais plus femme ?... » _Bien sur que oui tu fais plus femme ma grande ! _

« Nan, t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas du tout changé ! »

_Quel mufle !_

_Tu mériterais mériterai des claques ! _

_T'as de la chance que ça fait plus de 2 ans et demi que je ne t'ai pas vu ! _

_IDIOT ! _

_Je pensais qu'en 'espace de 3 ans il aurait pu entraîner un peu son cerveau pour changer !_

_raaah..._

Alors que nos deux amis étaient occupés à savourer leur retrouvaille après 2 ans et demi de séparation.

Non loin des frontières du village, près d'un sentier, une jeune ninja aux teint pale faisait une brève pause pendant sa ronde quotidienne autour du périmètre du village.

Maintenant qu'elle est devenue Chuunin tout comme ses compagnons, elle se doit de respecter certains devoirs liés à son rang. La ronde quotidienne lui fut assignée depuis un mois déjà mais rien de spécialement existant ne s'était passé récemment... Pas qu'elle s'en plaigne... En toute honnêteté elle est plutôt du genre à préférer le calme à la tempête...

Hinata Hyuuga, est à présent devenue une jeune demoiselle.

Suite à pratiquement 3 ans d'entraînement intensif avec Kurenai, Kiba, Shino, Neiji et quelque fois même Tsunade, elle n'est, dorénavant, plus l'enfant frêle et timide qu'elle était.

Enfin, elle a tout de même gardée un peu de sa timidité qui fait tout son charme, mais le fait est qu'elle est devenue maintenant une jeune fille forte, consciencieuse et qui a gagné confidence et beauté au fils des années...

C'est probablement elle qui a le plus changé au sein des 9 ex-roukies de Konoha. Non seulement mentalement mais également physiquement.

Ses cheveux lui arrivent désormais à la taille, soigneusement tressés et attachés au bout par un ruban en satin blanc, simple, néanmoins élégant.

Son gilet a enfin rétrécit au lavage, il faut dire qu'il était temps pour elle de dévoiler ses atouts et de montrer au grand jour sa féminité, bien que c'était loin de là ses intentions.

Sa nouvelle tenue est cependant toujours aussi simpliste, la seule différence est sûrement la disparition du manteau volumineux. La partie du buste est à présent similaire à un kimono toutefois elle a gardé un pantalon 3 quarts pour le bas...

Le tout en noir et blanc, couleur symbolique de son clan...

Bref, une vision angélique dans un monde sanguinaire... (Oui j'aime bien Hinata, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'arrête lol)

« Aaaah... je me demande si Kiba-kun et Shino-kun ont terminé leur ronde, ... cela fait tout de même un mois qu'on nous a assigné cette mission... » Soupira-t-elle

Certes, joué les gardes est un job qui demande une bonne connaissance du terrain et des aptitudes à être furtif, observant etc...

En somme, l'équipe 8 était parfait pour cette tache, entre Hinata et son Byakugan pour scanner les alentours, Kiba et son flair et Shino avec ses insectes...

Mais c'était de loin la mission la plus ennuyeuse qu'elle n'est jamais faite et ça depuis déjà 1 mois...

_Non de dieu, on est des pro en espionnage pour l'amour du ciel... il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour ce genre de mission, j'ai des patients encore qui m'attendent moi, un entraînement avec Neiji-nii-san, un jardin à entretenir, un jutsu à maîtriser, des rouleaux à étudier..._

« Plash »

En Chuunin digne de son nom, Hinata avec ses réflexes conditionnés activa son Byakugan et bondis sur l'arbre le plus proche...

Eh beh, quand on voulais de l'action...

Hinata scanna prestement les environs à la recherche de la source du bruit...

Par le son lointain, on peu deviner que l'origine du « plash » devrai se situer plus bas vers l'ouest... (lol, instinct féminin...)

Précautionneusement Hinata se rapprocha.

Entre temps les nuages avaient recouvert la majeure partie d'un ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir et peu de temps après des gouttelettes se faisaient sentir sur la délicate peau d'Hinata...

_Bon on se calme, ça se trouve c'est juste moi qui devient complètement paranoïaque, ça doit sûrement être un écureuil qui n'a pas eut de chance avec une branche... maso à la recherche de sensation forte... mais qu'est ce que je raconte... Le manque de mission commence franchement à me rendre molasse..._

Soudain son byakugan aperçut une sombre silhouette aux courbes féminines adossée à un grand chêne au milieu de la forêt...

Son visage caché par des longs cheveux, une trace du liquide rougeâtre bien connue liait ses lèvres à son cou...

L'étrangère était vêtue d'une longue cape qui cachait un kimono traditionnel. Sûrement une personne de lignée aristocratique si on se fit à la qualité des tissus et de la forme du kimono...

Autour de son cou un pendentif était suspendu par une chaîne d'un noir satin. Le bijou avait l'aspect d'une goutte d'eau rougeoyante dans laquelle on pouvait, si on observait bien, apercevoir des particules incandescentes...

Ce genre d'accessoire devait coûter une fortune...

Hinata posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de l'inconnue

« Mademoiselle ? ... » Soupira Hinata en la secouant doucement

Pas de réponse...

Bizarrement, elle s'y attendait...

* * *

Voilà qu'est ce que vous en pensez alors ? J'essayerai d'updater régulièrement même si je suis trop une larve... mais bon lol 

Bref, je suis désolée si mes perso vous paraissent OOC, Naruto sera en tout cas plutôt mature...

C'est juste le prologue là, donc si ça pue c'est normal lol

Review please

T.T même pour me dire que c'est nul à en gerber... ça me fera toujours plaisir lol


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Naruto ne m'appartient pas…

Bon tout d'abord un grand GRAND GRAND GRAND ET ENORME MERCI à tous les lecteurs (pas des masses, mais quand même c'est qu'un début !) et SURTOUT à tous ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de consacrer un petit peu de leur temps pour review ma première fic ! Franchement vous ne pouvez pas savoir comment ça me fait plaisir ! Moi qui suis une larve et une experte de la fainéantise, ça m'a motivé quand même de savoir que ça plait à certain !

**Et grand remerciement pour mon beta reader : Orokosa**

Et pardon pour le délais, j'avais pas de pc, j'avais 2 versions et j'avais surtout pleins d'autres choses à faire lol ! Les salles excuses ! Mais vrai !

Puis c'est qu'un début ! Les choses sérieuses commencent dès le troisième chapitre hehe !

**Réponse aux reviewers** : (avec pleins de fautes d'ortho de grammaire et tout ! mais pardonnez moi ! j'ai pas le courage de tout corriger là…lol)

**Lylio1** : Oui tu es effectivement la première à me laisser une review et j'en ai pleuré de joie lol, surtout parce que tu l'as posté genre à peine 1 heure après que je l'ai upload ! Ca doit être la sensation de la première review lol ! Dommage que t'aime pas en laisser… T.T ça m'encourage lol ! J'espère que j'aurai ton point de vue cette fois aussi !

Et j'avoue, mon prologue ressemble aux millions de prologue --' mais j'avais pas vraiment l'inspiration pour un start up super original.. … pardonne moi T.T ! Un grand merci pour ton aide aussi ! Que je reçois à bras ouverts ! Mais me torture pas trop avec des tournures de phrase à la barbare, je t'en supplie… je joue dans le simpliste moi lol ! Épargne mes pauvres neurones lol ! Merci encore et j'espère que ça te plait D

**Rita** : ET NAN ! JAI PAS LACHE L'AFFAIRE ! Rien que pour ma fierté perso ! Bref... je n'ai même pas envie de te répondre à toi lol ! Je plaisante ! Bref lol ! T'as intérêt a continué de la lire ! Même si t'aime aucun des couples ! Fais le pour moi ! lol … anyway ! Torn va bientôt update … lol

**Kabutokun** : Merci pour le « c pas nul à gerber » ! Franchement je ne sais pas si c'était juste pour me faire plaisir ! Mais ça m'a fait plaisir en tout cas lol ! Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour les mistakes ! … plus je me lis, plus je trouve que mon français est pourri… genre « confidente », en anglais confiant c'est « confident » alors tout de suite mon sale cerveau… bref ! Par contre, je n'arrive pas à corriger, T.T je suis une novice ! chais pas comment faire en fait lol…. T.T… c'est bon tu peux te marrer…

Et moi non plus j'aime pas Sasuke lol (voir mon profil) mais bon, t'inquiète pas, le sasuhina ça va être vachement loin et ça ne va **pas** être du love dès le premier regard ! Se sera plutôt une Hinata qui a pitié et un Sasuke enragé... bref tu verras ! Merci encore !

**Wish** : Que d'honneur ! Wish qui me laisse une review lol ! Et non ce n'est pas Sasuke en fille lol ! Quoi que ça aurait été pas mal ça aussi lol ! oui oui , c'est moi la folle enragée qui laisse des reviews de 10 pages chez gemmer lol (que je compte épargné très prochainement) ! Et je ne m'inquiète pas, tu peux les lire, si t'en as le courage lol, ya rien de confidentiel lol ! et t'inquiètes pas pour les conneries non plus, j'en dis pas mal moi aussi lol.

Sinon avec les couples lol attention tiens toi prêt (prête) lol :

Pour que la fic soit assez crédible, Sakura aura toujours des sentiments envers Sasuke (qui lui s'est tiré et en a rien à branler) ! Mais il est pas là, et donc elle va découvrir une face caché de Naruto grâce à une jeune fille qui est éprise de ce dernier (tu verras j'en ai déjà trop dis) ! Naruto par contre aime toujours sakura mais a mûri et comprend que c'est sans espoir et que Sasuke est mieux… Naruto n'ai pas amoureux d'hinata et hinata va découvrir que c … attend… je suis en train de te raconter la fic la en gros là… je viens de m'en apercevoir (je suis longue à la détente je sais)… bon pour en savoir plus t'as qu'à mailer… lol

Et Gaara va pas mourir lol, enfin… on sait jamais, mais c'est encore loin tout ça lol…

**Onariah** : lol t'inquiète Naruto fera son bogoss plus tard, là pour l'instant j'ai juste repris le manga pour faire genre c'est réaliste lol (et parce que j'avais trop la flemme aussi)!

Et oui ! Moi aussi je trouve qu'Hinata elle est trop bien comme ça lol ! ET JE CONTINUE ! Et c'est grâce à vos reviews ! et je suis désolée si j'ai pas updated plus tôt cocote mais comme j'ai dis plus haut, pas de pc, pas de net, et beaucoup de choses à faire ! Et puis désolée pour l'instant y'aura pas de sasuhina, mais dans les prochains chapitres très vite ! Je leur dédierai sûrement un chapitre alors stp continue à lire lol (je fais l'auteur désespérée là lol) ! Mais je te prévient ça va pas être du tout doux lol ! Tu verras ! Sinon si t'aimes le sasuhina, je te conseille VIVEMENT « Torn » de Renoa Heartfilly ! Si tu lis l'anglais bien sur ! C'est sûrement la meilleure fic sasuhina que j'ai jamais lu ! Franchement ! si t'aime le réaliste et les fics crédibles ! C'est le best of ! (Mais continues à lire ma fic aussi kan même lol !) et vas voir ma bio j'ai une nouvelle fic consacrée à sasuhina.

**Gemmer** : AIYAYAILLE ! Quand j'ai vu ta review j'ai halluciné lol ! my model qui review my modest fic lol ! Ça me boost le moral à mort! lol et puis maintenant que j'y pense ! J'espère bien que tu lis cette fic ! C'est un Pacte avec le Diable qui m'a motivée après tout et puis avec mes reviews de malade et les fan arts ! J'espère bien que voila koi ! lolll je plaisante c'est pas du donnant donnant chez moi ! J'espère que ça va te plaire ! Fais moi part de ton avis ! J'en ai besoin ! lol aide une pauvre novice de la fic à s'améliorer lol ! et puis oui oui, je sais j'ai un peu abusé sur hinata mais que veux tu… c'est parti tout seul, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher c'était plus fort que moi lol … et je lâcherai pas tant que toi non plus ma grande lol ! et j'ai toujours tes fanarts à finir…

**Elenthya** : T.T t'es trop gentille ou gentil mais je suppose que t'es gentille lol, enfin dis le moi si j'ai tort lol ! Bref ! Ta reveiw ma super touchée aussi ! Merci merci merci ! la jeune fille, beh tu vas la découvrir très bientôt! et un beta-reader c'est genre un correcteur quoi lol ! Quelqu'un qui va lire en avant première la fic et qui aura le grand honneur de corriger toutes mes fautes lol (donc j'ai besoin d'un courageux lol) et de me donner quelques conseil et tout ! Et dis pas ça, moi aussi j'en ai mis du temps à capter c'était quoi lol ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Les choses vont se corser un peu plus tard ! Enfin je suis pas encore une pro mais j'essaye de faire le plus réaliste possible koi ! Aller byou

**Orokosa** : O.O cte review ! lol maintenant je sais ce que doit ressentir gemmer quand je lui laisse une review ! Elle dois avoir chaud au cœur lol (moi qui pensais qu'elle en aurai marre, … quoi que c'est peut être le cas, lol je sais pas lol) mais bon comment ça fait plaisir ! lol oue je sais que tu lis mes reviews lol j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est fait un espèce de forum via les review lol ! Et je peux te dire que t'as vla du courage pour les lire ! Mais ça fait plaisir, espérons que tu liras ma fic avec autant d'intérêt lol ! Remarque t'as pas vraiment le choix ! T'es l'un des beta readers lol ! oui oui, je sais lol, je me suis laissée emporter avec hinata lol m'en suis rendue compte à la fin mais bon… et pour l'objet aussi mais c'est parce qu'il l'est important lol et puis il est assez brillant donc ça flash à l'œil… oue bon j'arrête avec mes sales excuses bidon lol t'as raison j'en ai trop fait pour le bijou… Et pour le Sasuke version meuf lol beh… c'est pas tout à fait ça lol, mais ça pourrait le faire mais nan lol du moins pas sur cette fic lol … et c'est pas itachi non plus loll, ça m'a tué ça ! Remarque… Itachi en meuf ferait tombé les mecs comme des mouches lol ! Ce gars il est tellement beau…mais d'une beauté… mais voilà quoi ! lol (pour savoir ce que je pense d'itachi physiquement cf mes review à gemmer lol) ! J'ai encore pleins de choses à te dire mais je t'écris parce que ça risque d'être long lol

OUF ! Voilà fini lol ! Ça fait la moitié de ma fic les réponses lol ! Mais ça me fait plaisir ! lol mais vous avez intérêt à les lires lol… je commence à te comprendre gemmer ! T'en as du courage ! Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas arrêter lol ! niark

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1**

****

**DECLENCHEMENT**

****

Aux aurores dans une chambre d'hôpital où règne un silence apaisant, une jeune fille à la chevelure violette était allongée sur un lit simple et couvert de drap blanc. Une chaise était posée près de la commode, dessus des habits somptueux et fraîchement lavés étaient soigneusement pliés et près à être revêtit.

_Mes paupières me semblent lourdes et mon corps est comme paralysé… _

_Quelle sensation désagréable… _

Ses yeux fatigués s'ouvrirent avec peine et furent accueillit par la blancheur de la pièce et la lumière éblouissante du matin…ce qui l'amena à les refermer aussitôt.

_Où suis-je ? Depuis quand ? Comment est ce que je me suis retrouvée ici ?_se demanda telle, toujours à moitié comateuse

_Je ne sais pas, et bizarrement cela m'importe peu…vais-je mourir ?... Les images de mes agresseurs flashèrent soudainement dans ma tête…nan, je ne peux pas…_

…_pas avant de l'avoir revu…_

La fenêtre était entrouverte et on pouvait sentir la brise matinale s'infiltrer dans la pièce, apportant avec elle le parfum des cerisiers en fleurs et des senteurs printanières. L'atmosphère était calme et paisible…

Elle se sentait bizarrement en sécurité… et s'empressa de rejeter cette idée de la tête

… _Ce n'est pas le moment, ressaisis-toi… ! Bouge !... vas le retrouver..._

Avant qu'elle n'est réussit à faire un geste, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper doucement à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit peu après.

_Na..ru…to…_

° ° ° ° °

Quelques heures plus tard

Il était juste 10 heures du matin, Naruto qui était à peine arrivé la veille, fut déjà convoqué au bureau de Tsunade.

Ca ne prévoit franchement rien qui vaille.

D'abord parce que les missions ne sont généralement pas données au bureau même de l'Hokage, mis à part les missions de rang A ou S, mais dans un hall réservé à cet effet.

Ensuite, seul Naruto était convoqué et non pas avec le reste de son équipe.

A moins que la cinquième veuille lui parler en privé pour qu'il lui catalogue ses mésaventures durant ces 3 ans d'entraînement, mais si on reste rationnel, c'est vraiment peu probable.

Un problème concernant Kyuubi ou Akatsuki peut être ?

Kyuubi ne devrai pas être un problème majeur, après tout, il est à présent capable de contrôler une partie du chakra du renard à 9 queues comme bon lui semble… enfin presque… Mais il était déjà bien plus à l'aise qu'il y a 3 ans… Ces dernières années de torture lui auront servit à quelque chose au moins…

Akatsuki ? … Impossible, s'ils étaient bel et bien au sein de Konoha, ils n'auraient sûrement pas gentiment attendu que Naruto se fasse convoquer chez l'Hokage avant de l'attaquer !

C'est lui la cible après tout, … Et puis, il aurait sentit leurs présences… même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, on ne peut cacher une telle quantité de chakra à l'aura meurtrière. Même si Itachi (niaaah !) le camoufle suffisamment bien pour ne pas être démasqué au premier regard, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit le cas pour son compagnon à face de requin… c'est quoi sont nom déjà ? Ah oui, Kisame…

Hmmm… En plus, Tsunade a eut la bonne et merveilleuse idée d'envoyer Sakura le réveillé de bon matin…

Il avait encore mal,… rien que d'y repenser…

Imaginer la scène quand on sait que Naruto a maintenant pris l'habitude de dormir qu'en boxeur…

° ° ° ° °

**Flashback**

****

Une heure plus tôt

Sakura se tenait à la porte de l'appartement de son coéquipier. A cette heure ci elle pensait le trouver à son spot d'entraînement ou à Ichiraku. Elle était d'ailleurs étonnée de ne pas l'avoir trouvé au stand de ramen… Naruto semblait passer sa vie là bas quand ils avaient 12 ans… C'était presque exaspérant, à en croire qu'il ne mangeait rien d'autre que des nouilles… même durant les missions, on aurait dit qu'il emportait avec lui plus de sachets de ramen que de kunais… enfin bon…

Elle toca 3 fois à sa porte.

Tsunade l'avait envoyé le chercher en précisant bien qu'il devait se pointer au bureau seul. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réalisée que la porte du bureau lui claqua au nez…

Apparemment sa Shyshio n'était pas de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui… Le travail administratif n'était vraiment pas fait pour la cinquième, ça va faire 3 ans ou plus qu'elle est Hokage, et elle n'arrête toujours pas de se plaindre…

Pendant que Sakura était à la recherche de notre bonhomme, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se poser des questions qui la démangeaient depuis qu'elle a quitté le bâtiment central…

_Pourquoi seulement Naruto ?_

_Qu'est ce que ce Baka a encore fait…pour être déjà convoqué chez la cinquième ?..._

En y allant elle espérait obtenir quelques réponses du kitsune, mais après réflexion,… après tout c'est pas comme si c'étaient ses affaires et puis elle doit être devenue un peu paranoïaque ces derniers temps…

En plus le phénomène « j'ai-perdu-Sasuke-et-je-suis-misérable-sans-lui » s'étaient amplifié depuis le retour de Naruto, …ou peu être un peu avant…

Et tellement qu'elle en avait des migraines …Ça doit être son retour, ça lui rappelle trop de souvenir… raahh

_Ça se trouve c'est juste question qu'il lui fasse un rapport sur les événements passés au long de son entraînement, ou quelque chose de similaire, bref, rien de particulièrement spécial…_

_Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se tourmenter, il vient de revenir et il m'en aurait fait part si vraiment quelque chose n'allait pas n'est ce pas ? Tu dois encore t'imaginer des choses…_

_« Tu t'inquiètes trop Sakura… _» C'étaient les paroles que Sasuke lui répétait sans cesse…

_oui, tu t'inquiète toujours trop…_

Hmmm… Personne n'ouvrait …

Elle toca une seconde fois, un peu plus fort ce coup ci, mais pas trop quand même… (Elle risquerait de pulvériser la pauvre porte…)

Soudain elle crue entendre un bruit de fond qui ressemblait à un « BoOm » assez sec…

_Ne me dis pas qu'il est tombé du lit…_

…_il est 9heures et toujours pas lever…_ se disait-elle, une main soutenant sa tête d'un air désespéré… Bon

_Je n'ai pas toute la journée…_

« OI NARU … »

to… »

La pauvre Sakura resta bouche bé et les yeux ronds devant ce qui venait d'apparaître derrière la porte qui, un instant plutôt, était encore fermée… et elle aurait mieux fait de le rester…

Devant elle, se tenait un Naruto, encore à moitié endormi, les cheveux en batailles (encore plus que d'hab, si c'est possible) mais avec des mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et…

**Qu'en boxeur…**

Il était évident que notre petite Sakura ne s'attendait absolument pas à ça ! Elle n'était pas vraiment embarrassée, elle ne rougissait pas, elle était… surprise… ou plutôt choquée …

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait si peu vêtu … Durant la seconde épreuve du Chuunin exam par exemple, quand il essayait désespérément d'attraper des poissons… et au passage s'était fait ridiculisé par Sasuke qui avec main de maître les avaient transpercés à la volée via 3 kunais…

Mais elle avait encore l'esprit innocent et pure à cet âge, l'adolescence ne l'avait pas encore pervertit ! Elle n'était pas encore consciente de certaine chose !

Mais faut avouer, même si Sakura préférait crever plutôt que de s'avouer une telle chose, qu'à l'époque…

…il n'avait pas la même carrure,…

Déjà il était plus petit qu'elle, puis il se trimballait tout le temps avec sa grosse blouse orange… qui s'est un peu mais alors là juste un peu amélioré avec le temps mais bon…

_Et ya les muscles aussi… _

Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il était aussi musclé avant, pas qu'elle le regardait, hein ! Faut pas se faire de fausses idées, elle n'avait et n'a que les yeux pour Sasuke…

… mais maintenant faut reconnaître que ses muscles se sont développés,…

Pas excessivement comme les beaux gosses à gonflettes dans les magazines, mais juste assez pour dire qu'il est fit et bien fait…

….

_Bien fait ?_

_Mais d'OU est ce que tu sors ça Sakura ? c'est Naruto pour l'amour du ciel…_

Elle eut un sourire en coin et riait d'elle-même pour paraître aussi bête des fois… _Il a grandis voilà tout…_

Naruto, pendant ce lapse de temps, s'était un peu réveillé et pris conscience de la personne qui se tenait en face de lui. Il regardait maintenant Sakura d'un air de merlan frit.

_Oh nan, ne me regarde pas comme ça triple crétin…_

_C'est de loin… mais alors là…de TRES loin ce que tu crois !_

_Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit… Idiote, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de le fixer comme ça aussi longtemps… une excuse, vite…_

_Raah Sakura depuis quand est ce que tu te mets à mater les gars comme ça ! T'es médecin ! T'en as déjà vu des tonnes de torses nus ! _

_Balafrés... et ensanglantés…_

_Ok…_

… _mais ça reste des torses !_

_nan ! Sois Naturel ! naturellll…oui !... naturellleee…_

« Sakura-chan… » Commença t-il d'un air concerné en approchant sa tête de celle de Sakura, qui par réflexe de reculait instinctivement…

« Ba..ka ! Habilles… toi …avant de…ET C'EST PAS CE…. » _Naturelle ! crétine !_

Elle fut arrêtée net lorsqu'elle sentie soudain une main se poser sur son front.

« T'es malade ? Qu'est ce qu'il va pas ? T'as l'air d'être sur les nerfs et t'es toute rouge … »

« … »

« huh ? »

Et la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de se faire propulser contre le mur en manquant au passage de le briser, fut le poing droit de Sakura qui se rapprochait rapidement et dangereusement de sa face…

« ABRUTI ! VAS T'HABILLER EN VITESSE ! T'ES ATTENDU AU BUREAU DE L' HOKAGE ! …

**MAINTENANT **! »

Et ce fut ses dernières paroles avant de refermer brutalement la porte qui fit tomber cadres et livres à l'intérieur de l'appartement…

Qui ressemblait maintenant plus à un champ de ruine avec le lit brisé en deux et un misérable Naruto en plein milieu, qui n'a rien compris… (Le mur est pourtant resté intact ou presque par contre le pauvre lit n'a pas supporté le choque…)

_Heureusement qu'il est idiot…._

**Fin du flashback**

****

° ° ° ° °

Naruto était maintenant arrivé au bureau de la cinquième et s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

_Déjà qu'à l'âge de 12 ans, j'avais plusieurs fois frôlé la mort à cause de ses pulsions d'adolescence…et de mes conneries, …aussi… --' …Mais maintenant, avec l'entraînement qu'elle a reçu de Tsunade, il va falloir que je songe sérieusement à renforcer mon corps et à travailler ma résistance physique avant de me faire transformer en pâte à tartiner…_

_Elle est devenue bien trop forte…_

A cette pensée, un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage.

Il pouvait être fière d'elle, elle avait su se surpasser pour prouver qu'elle était à la hauteur, pour ne plus être un boulet pour ses coéquipiers, pour pouvoir se sentir fière d'elle-même, pour se rendre utile, … pour Sasuke…

_Sasuke…_

Naruto sentit ses poings se serrer de frustration…

_Il faut … _

_Il faut encore que je le ramène… ne serai ce que pour Sakura-chan…_

Ce crétin… (Quel est le plus crétin des deux d'après vous ?)

Sasuke, son sois disant meilleur ami, il n'avait pas réussi à le raisonner, il n'avait pas réussi à ramener un être cher, à comprendre son désarroi, à préserver une amitié, …

…à tenir une promesse…

Il avait échoué misérablement et fait pleurer Sakura. Et pour ça, il se méprisait…

Naruto se passa une main dans les cheveux, les sourcils froncés et les yeux fixés au sol. Il affichait un regard grave qui reflétait un sentiment de regret intense…

_Tsss…_

… _je me fais pitié…_

Il n'avait pas le temps pour les regrets, il le savait bien, il a déjà assez déprimé comme ça, et ça le mènerait à rien à part se faire prendre en pitié…… Combien de fois s'était t'il tourmenté à en mourir à cause de Sasuke ? Les moments de dépression ? De colère envers sa propre impuissance?

Il camouflait ses sentiments et les gardaient au plus profond de son être, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'en souffrir constamment… Il se secoua sèchement la tête pour essayer de ne pas tomber dans une réflexion qui le mènera sûrement vers une autre dépression qu'il qualifia officiellement de « temps perdu ».

Puis, plaça sur son visage son masque de toujours : un sourire malicieux, naïf, et confiant.

Et, d'une main ferme, pénétra dans le bureau de Tsunade en toute tranquillité…

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est vache d'arrêter là… lol mais je sais pas, je trouve que ça faisait bien lol… bon prochain chapitre promis en moins d'une semaine lol

Et dites moi si vous trouvez que c'est un peu trop rapide genre niveaux sentiment ! sakura n'a pas du tout le béguin pour naruto (du moins pour l'instant lol)

Review svp svp, par pitié loolll (cri du désespoir lol)


End file.
